


Ball Skills

by puskababy



Series: Feels Like Home [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Children, Family Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year the Lamberts hold the annual Lambert Open when the family is gathered together for Thanksgiving. Not being the sporty type, Adam hates it. This year however, might be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little glimpse into their lives. :) This was inspired by a recent tweet of Eber's in which he said that Adam doesn't do that badly at the TG basketball game. :)

“Ok, is everyone ready?” Kristopher Allen called, hoping his family could hear him over the din in the living room. It was te day before Thanksgiving, and the whole family were heading down to Leila and Eber’s house for the usual feast. Adam had finally finished up all his work on his 4th studio album, Kris himself had managed to get the weekend off from work, and the kids were all very keen on seeing their grandparents. 

They just had to get there first. 

“Adam? Where are you? Are you organised?” Kris asked, walking through to the kitchen where he could see Adam hunched over his overnight bag. 

“Yes I’m organised, mostly. Have you seen my grey cardigan?” he asked, riffling through the bag once again. 

Kris leant up and kissed his cheek sweetly. “I already put it in the car. On your side because I know you feel the cold in your old age”

Adam’s mouth opened in shock at the good-natured ribbing. 

“Hey screw you! You’ll be 35 soon enough pocket man and I’d like to see you looking as good as I do” he said archly, finally zipping up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

“Oh I will, don’t you worry about that” Kris joked, walking backwards down the hall to the kids bedrooms. 

Seven years they’d been together, he mused as he made sure the kids were organised, and he wouldn’t have life any other way. People talked about the seven year itch, but it must have been an old wives tale, because they were both blissfully happy. The kids were doing well too, Anna had just turned 16 and was totally focussed on becoming a professional dancer, while Jamie wanted to be a baseball player. His school had even suggested he try out for t scholarship at the college in LA. Evan wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life, but he was a charming and cheeky 15 year old – like his Papa in more ways than one. 

Their other daughter Maddie was now 5 and did her fair share of keeping them both occupied. It was nice to still have a kid at home who needed them for everything: Kris knew Adam liked it too. After all it was always nice to be wanted. 

“Kris! Everyone’s ready” Adam called, nursing their little girl as he went out to the car. Anna was already in her seat, her lithe form folded up as she listened to her ipod. Jamie and Evan were mucking around in the front yard, kicking a soccer ball around while they waited for the dad to join them. 

“Ok, make sure you’ve all got everything you want, because we’re not coming back” he warned as he locked the front door. 

“Yes dad, lets go!” Evan yelled, leaping into the car where he immediately began ticking Maddie’s feet. She squealed and wriggled in her car seat. 

“Don’t stir her up before we get there Ev” Adam advised as he drove out onto the highway, heading to the main coastal road that would take them back to Monterey. It was a well known route to them, after all he used to drive this whenever he’d needed to come to LA for work. 

He still felt that old nostalgic pull as he got closer to the city he’d called home for so many years. They’d ended up moving just the year before simply because it was unrealistic to think Adam could keep driving so far to LA, especially now his career was even busier than ever. They still owned the beach house where the kids had grown up – but now they rented it out. 

“It’ll be nice to see everyone again” Kris said as he slipped a CD into the stereo system before he sat back, resting a hand casually on the back of Adam’s neck. They always sat like that when they went anywhere together, and it had become something of a running joke between the kids, who thought it was sappy that their parents couldn’t stop touching. 

“It will, Mom’s looking forward to seeing Maddie again and I’m sure Dad is gonna rope us all into the basketball game he attempts every year” Adam noted, thinking of the previous years games. Eber claimed the basketball game was an attempt to draw everyone into a friendly competition invoking good sportsmanship and the like, but Adam thought otherwise. Despite the fact that his father claimed everyone would have a great time, he never did. Dribbling a ball around a concrete outdoor area wasn’t his idea of fun. 

“You’ll do fine” 

“Yeah Papa, you can be on my team this year” Jamie piped up from the backseat, knowing his Papa hated sports. They’d worked on him over the years, and he could toss a baseball around with a modicum of skill – but they’d long ago resigned themselves to the fact that Adam just wasn’t a sporty guy. 

“Thanks buddy” 

“Besides, everyone’s good at something, and sports just isn’t your thing” Kris said diplomatically, ever the cheerleader. 

“True, I just wish I wasn’t so crap at it. At least you guys can bounce the ball without it bouncing off your foot, or smashing you in the face or something”

“You mean dribble don’t you? You dribble the ball in basketball Papa” 

Adam rolled his eyes and waved a hand in exasperation. “Yes, whatever the term is”

Even Anna smiled at that.

***

A few hours later they pulled into Eber and Leila’s stylish beach house in the coastal town of Monterey – their former home city. It felt good to be back on the coast, to feel the salty air on their cheeks as they pulled into the drive.

Leila was at the door to greet them, exchanging warm hugs all round as she welcomed them all inside. She’d been a little sad when they’d moved house, but then again she understood why. 

“Hi sweetie, how are you?” she asked her son, kissing his cheek and taking a Tupperware container from him as they went inside. The kids raced off to the back patio to greet their Grandpa, their laughter echoing around the house. 

“I’m good Mama, you? Sorry we’re late, had a few unscheduled pit stops” Adam said as he dumped his overnight bag in the blue guestroom, (where they usually slept). Kris picked up Maddie and carried her through to the kitchen. 

“Oh it’s fine honey, how are things?”

Adam sighed wearily. “Good. It’s all going pretty well, finished up with the mixing just the other day actually. I’m really happy with it”

“That’s good. Would you help me with these drinks? We’re all out on the back patio”

“Sure, but isn’t it kinda fresh out there?” Adam asked, grabbing a tray of freshly made cider and following his mother to the patio, where his father and brother sat entertaining the kids. 

“Hi Ad, glad you made it” Eber said, lightly slapping his son’s thigh affectionately as he walked by. 

“Hey bro, how’s it hanging?” Neil asked, sipping his drink. His new wife Trish sat by him, her hands resting on her pregnant belly. At 8 months, she was about ready to pop and Adam still couldn’t believe he was going to be an uncle. It was the weirdest sensation. 

“Good man, you? Looking good Trish” he said, plopping down into one of the comfortable deck chairs as Leila shut the French doors – perfect for keeping out the nightly chill while still allowing them all a nice view of the garden. 

“Thanks Adam”

Just then Maddie wandered over and climbed into his lap, resting her head tiredly on his broad chest. Absently he stroked her hair. 

“Tired missy moo?” he asked her, kissing her forehead. 

“Yes Papa. Where’s Daddy?”

“I don’t know sweetie, he’s probably getting the bags from the car” 

“My bag too?”

Adam smiled. “Yes, your bag too. He’s going to put it in the room where you’ll be sleeping, with us. Is that ok?”

Maddie nodded and yawned and Adam glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just past 8:30pm, well past her bed time. 

“Well I think I should get this little one off to bed. Would you like to say goodnight to everyone?” he asked, unable to stop the soft smile from gracing his face as he watched her wish everyone goodnight. She was growing so fast, and he was a little shocked that she’d be starting school the next year. 

Once Maddie had said goodnight, she followed him down the hall to the larger guest bedroom where a trundle bed had been set up for her. Of course back at home she had her own room, but she didn’t mind sleeping here for a few nights. 

Kris had already laid out her pyjamas. “Time for bed sweetie?”

“Yes. Can I have a bath Papa?” she asked, tugging on Adam’s hand. 

“Of course, Grandma’s even put a towel here for you. Come on” Adam said, leading the way down to the bathroom where he ran a warm bath and proceeded to wait just outside the door, Maddie tended to play and splash, and sometimes he thought she could have stayed in there for hours. 

“Might be bed time for me too” Kris said as he sidled up, sliding his arm around Adam’s waist. 

“Who’s getting old now?”

Kris rolled his eyes. “Oh hush nightowl. I like my sleep”

Adam leant over and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You know I like the bed for other things”

Kris chuckled and stared off out the large picture window in the bathroom. It was nice being back here, hearing the distant crash of the waves on the shoreline, or the tinkling laughter of his family. They were all having Christmas in Arkansas this year as per their tradition – last year they’d done Hannukah at their house with the Lamberts. 

“It’s so nice being back here” Adam said after a while, listening to Maddie splash and sing in the tub. 

“I know. Makes me think of our old place”

“It’s a shame the tenants were still there, I’d love to spend a few days there”

Kris shrugged. “I know me too. We can always come back when it gets warmer, maybe take the kids to the beach”

“I’m sure they’ll have better things to do than hang out with us” Adam said, sounding a little glum. At 35 he was by no means old, but their kids were definitely starting to pull away and he missed them. 

“Hey, they’ll always want us. Maddie is still very dependant on us both, and she will be for a while” he said, rubbing Adam’s back. 

Adam scrubbed at his face. “I know. I just can’t believe how quickly time passes. I still remember when Brad and I bought them home”

Kris gave him a squeeze, knowing that holidays tended to bring back memories of Adam’s first husband Brad. 

Adam shook his head. “Ah listen to me. Come on missy-moo, time to get out of there I think”

Kris smiled wryly as Adam helped Maddie get ready for bed, knowing he’d get a chance to cuddle and talk things out properly when they were in bed later on. There wasn’t really anything he could do about those memories, but he at least hoped he could ease things a bit. That pain would always be there for Adam and the kids though, even years after Brad had been taken from them. 

“Say goodnight to Daddy” Adam said as he came past, Maddie in his arms. She grinned and pecked his cheek, then requested they do the same to each other. 

“But I’m not going to sleep yet honey. I can kiss your Papa when I go to bed”

“No, now” she demanded, clapping her hands when they briefly kissed. 

“Ok, time for sleep” Adam said, carrying her to the bedroom and getting her settled. Kris left him to it, heading back out to where the others were still sitting in the sectioned off outdoor area. The other two kids had taken off to the living room where they were engrossed in a movie. Typical teenagers, antisocial at best. 

“Maddie get off alright?” Leila asked once Kris had sat down. 

“Yeah, she’s all good. Big day for her, she had her half-day daycare today. Last one until next week”

“Oh good, and that’s going ok?”

Kris nodded and suppressed his own yawn. “Yeah, she seems to really like it. Although I have to say Adam was harder to handle than she was”

“Hey! You be quiet” Adam said as he stepped back through the door. 

Kris pulled him down for a kiss. “Aww honey, you cried more than she did”

“Will you stop? The parentals don’t need to know all this” Adam said, lightly slapping Kris’s arm. 

“Wait till she goes to school” Eber said, chuckling. 

“Seriously though, she’s doing great” Adam said, leaning back in his chair. 

“That’s good, she takes after her grandma then” Leila said, laughing at the look her elder son gave her. 

“Yes Mother”

Kris laughed softly and gently rested his hand on his husband’s knee. It hadn’t really been that bad at the day-care centre, but Adam had shed a tear when Maddie had run off without saying goodbye. She was well and truly on her way to becoming her own little person, and it sometimes caught them both by surprise. It was strange that she’d be off to school next year. 

The rest of the kids came back out then, joining them all for a little while before they all wandered off to bed. Yawning, Kris decided to do the same and Adam followed him shortly after. 

Maddie never stirred as they quietly changed clothes and got into bed, flicking the light off and laying together in the quiet their arms around each other. Adam had been so busy lately it was nice to spend some quiet time together – normally he was asleep before he even hit the pillow and there was no time for anything. Not that they’d be doing anything with their 5 year old in the same room. 

As it was, they spent a few sweet moments together quietly talking about that day’s events and generally re-connecting, and Kris felt sure that when Adam’s eyes finally drifted shut he’d at least eased a little of the holiday season’s pall on the other man.

***

Everyone was up bright and early the next day for a big breakfast of Leila’s delicious home cooking. Adam knew he’d have to work that little bit harder at the gym after all the good food he’d be sampling that weekend.

“You could use it” Kris whispered as they were washing up. 

Adam shook his head and chuckled, flinging a bubble at him. “Right, of course”

“I’m serious, but I know you won’t believe me” Kris chuckled. 

Adam leant over and kissed his cheek. “That’s because you’re full of crap husband, but I love you anyway”

Kris laughed and smacked Adam’s ass, knowing there was no malice in the other man’s words. They always ribbed each other like that. 

“Who’s up for the annual Lambert Open?” Eber hollered as he sauntered through the living room, spinning a basketball on his finger. 

Adam groaned internally, but followed the rest of the family out to the outdoor area. The chairs had all been cleared away and there was a hoop set up near the pool. Dutifully, following the elder Lambert’s instructions, everyone lined up ready to split into teams. 

“Think I’ll be the score keeper” Trish said, patting her stomach as she set up on one of the banana lounges. 

“So, in keeping with our usual tradition, welcome one and all to the annual Lambert Thanksgiving Open. As we have an odd number of participants, Maddie my darling you can decide who to play for” Eber announced. 

Maddie looked between her two fathers before she picked Adam’s side, grasping his hand. 

“I’ll help Papa”

“Thank you sweetheart” Adam said. 

“Right, well the rest of you we’ll divide up. Leila you and Neil can go with Adam and Maddie. The rest of you are with me. As you know the winner of last years game shoots first today, which just happened to be Leila’s team, so you guys get the ball. Let’s play”

It was pure hell after that – well according to Adam anyway. He’d never been particularly good with the ball, and even in friendly competition he found himself stuck at the hoop doing his best to defend. Luckily he was of impressive height, and solidly built, so he liked to think he made a decent defence. 

Most of the game passed in a blur, Neil scored first but then Eber stole the ball, passing it smoothly to Jamie who then passed it to Kris, who ducked around his husband’s height to slip the ball through the hoop. Laughing, Adam snaked his arms around his husband and held him to his chest. 

“He’s staying here now. I’m not letting go” he called, quite enjoying the way Kris was squirming against him, laughing breathlessly. 

“Hey now, none of that. Here Adam, catch”

SMACK

“Ow” Adam muttered as the ball bounced off his face, the rubber stinging his cheek. Typical. 

“You ok babe?” Kris asked, concerned. 

“Fine” he grumbled. 

Kris kissed him gently. “You’ll be fine. I’ll ice it for you after we finish”

Adam smiled sweetly at him, then watched as Kris jogged off to assist his team. He watched from under the hoop for a few more moments before he decided to get out there to rescue his mother. 

However that proved to be a bad idea when Eber came barrelling into him like the proverbial bull in the china shop. He didn’t mean to hit him quite that hard, but Eber had always believed in trying to keep his boys tough, hence Adam went down hard on the decking, scraping his knee and the palms of his hands as he fell. 

“Sorry Ad, you ok?” Eber sounded worried as he lifted him off the ground.

“Fine, just another war wound. But ease up would ya?” Adam grumbled, feigning more serious injury just so he could steal the ball. 

“Ha! I’m tougher than you think Pops. Out of my way Neil, Maddie and I have got this, here you go sweetie, up you go. Yeah!” he called as he passed the ball to Maddie then lifted her in the air so she could slip the ball through the hoop. 

“Well played son” Eber chuckled, and Kris’s heart eased. 

Adam sustained a few more scrapes and minor injuries as the game progressed, but in the end Eber’s team won by 2 goals, thanks to Jamie’s quick feet and good ball skills. 

“Nice work guys, well done” Adam said, shaking hands with everyone before he limped over to a chair, sitting heavily. 

“Ooof, I’m glad that’s over” he said chuckling breathlessly at Trish. 

“You good baby?” Kris called as he wandered over, a handful of antiseptic cream and band-aids in his hand. Gently he went about sorting out the scrapes on Adam’s legs, paying special attention to the rather nasty skinned knee. 

“Haven’t had one of those since I was in high school” he noted. 

“I’m sure it won’t be the last. How’s your face?” Kris asked, finishing up with a final band-aid on Adam’s elbow. Really he’d done rather a lot of damage for a supposed friendly game. 

“It’s fine, but I know what will make it better” Adam grinned, and Kris rolled his eyes. 

“You dork! Come ‘ere”

Smiling softly, their lips met. 

“I love you. I’m glad you’re ok” Kris whispered, running his fingertip gently over Adam’s slightly red cheek. Hopefully he wouldn’t have a bruise. 

“I’m fine, nothing I can’t handle. Sorry for the constant patch ups. I love you too”

Kris smiled and kissed him again, determined to keep patching Adam up for the rest of their lives.


End file.
